


Just about to break

by Allegorian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Warnings May Change, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegorian/pseuds/Allegorian
Summary: Hubert wished for once that he hadn't burned the multitude of marriage proposals,  it would have at least been a place to start.





	1. Another mindless crime

"Perhaps you should try keeping a journal." Professor Manuela's words have always held a great deal of weight with me so I suppose here we are. Something happened today that I finally feel is worth writing about, Professor Byleth smiled at me today. Not a broad grin, nor a shy smile to be honest I can't imagine either gracing her countenance, but the type of smile that says 'a job well done.' It is quite silly of me however no words from my father ever managed to warm my heart quite like this. I daresay I may have enjoyed the sight far more then I should have.  
As always  
Ferdinand Von Aegir 

PS: It seems Lorenz is quite fond of Seiros blend tea. I shall endeavor to remember this as it is one of my favorites as well. 

Chapter 1  
Another mindless crime. 

The citizenry of the Adrestian Empire rarely ever agreed upon anything, they held within their hands and hearts an almost legendary stubbornness. Well that is what some would tell you, others would of course that they were the most level headed of the dominions, which really just drives the point home. The current political state, the best time for harvest, wether a winter would be tame or fierce, the only thing they seemed to be in concurrence on was that Ferdinand Von Aegir's smile made the sun seem a little bit brighter even on the most frigid of days.  
The prime minister with his long auburn hair and honey colored eyes seemed radiant when out amongst the people, but he had always shined brightest when in a crowd. It was truly no wonder he fascinated both men and women alike, it was hardly uncommon to see the peasantry falling all over themselves trying to garner his notice, and this amount of kisses to his hand at the royal court was practically obscene. Gift giving holidays had always been a vision of hell and the prime minister's office always smelled like fresh flowers the month of his birthday but Ferdinand, beautiful kind Ferdinand who was loved and pursued by so many already had made a ridiculously small life change, he had begun wearing leather riding pants when not on official business.  
It had also not gone unnoticed even Emperor Edelgard had murmured a flustered "oh my" the first-time she had born witness to him dismounting his steed. Needless to say the amount of admirers had only grown and those already besotted seemed to redouble their efforts.  
At the time Hubert Von Vestra had delighted in setting the many marriage proposals on fire. Now however, now Ferdinand was missing and Hubert found himself wishing that he hadn't set ablaze the many letters, it would have at least been a place to start. Names flitted through his mind, there had been so many.....  
He was just gone, missing from the manor that he had called home.  
"No valuables seem to be missing," one of Caspar Bergliez's men had reported, he seemed to lack the understanding to know what was truly gone. An earnest laugh and honey colored eyes, freckles often covered by simple makeup and wavy auburn hair, those were things that went beyond valuable. They were irreplaceable. The staff were dead, throats slit in their sleep, only one had awoken, the young maid Mary's face was frozen in fear. A hand over her mouth must have kept her from screaming. Were he there Ferdinand would have argued that each of those lives stolen, unable to be gifted back was precious beyond all reason. Hubert would have gladly killed them all himself if it meant the auburn haired man would be sleeping safely in his bed again.  
He thumbed quietly through the pages of the journal Ferdinand had kept, a hint may be inside, a notice of suspicious activity. Anything. 

Professor Byleth smiled at me today. 

What rubbish, he angrily tossed the book back on the bed. But he couldn't just leave it could he? The odds of finding him..... This might be the only way he had left to hear Ferdinand's warm voice, even if it was only ringing in his ears.

To be continued


	2. My broken heart aches for the day that won't change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To see something so precious discarded so callously made his blood boil.

I fear Hubert may possibly be nearing his death. He paid me a compliment today, if I am to be perfectly frank even at my most optimistic I had never dreamed of such a thing occurring. For the sake of my heart I requested that any and all future such praise be in the form of writing. I hope he is not dying it would be a waste. In other news however he likes coffee!!! I had always assumed he frowned at his tea because of his natural countenance but that is not the case. He simply prefers drinking what may as well be mud. I think it suits him however, Also Bernadetta prefers honey fruit tea. The next time she misses class for the safety of her room I shall have to bring her a glass with her meal.   
As always  
Ferdinand Von Aegir 

Chapter 2  
My broken heart aches for the time that won't change

It was another two days before the next sign of malice flashed before their eyes far too telling of what had happened to their missing friend. A silver ring and a broken chain found in the fireplace. Whoever had taken the auburn haired man could not seem to handle that his heart had already belonged to someone else. Hubert had always deeply hated that ring, it promised an eternal love to someone who genuinely deserved all the love the world had to offer, it promised a lie.   
Preparations for a wedding celebration had already begun.   
"They'll need an amazing cake!" Lysithea had gushed while Dorothea volunteered to sing before the couple traded vows. Gowns and suits, wraps and cravats, and all the like had been tailored after the long war with those who slithered in the dark they all needed a reason to celebrate.   
A bandit with a lucky shot had ended that dream. Byleth, Manuela told them through her tears makeup running down her cheeks, had died instantly at the very least she didn't suffer.   
To see that precious ring discarded so callously made Hubert's blood boil.   
Ferdinand's proposal to Byleth had certainly not been in his plans, but he knew running his hands through long ginger locks had been nothing but dreaming on his own part. Someone though whoever had torn that ring from his neck wasn't content with dreams instead choosing to make everyone's lives a nightmare. 

I know Edelgard has never really cared for me, but to have my father arrested in spite of all his hard work..... I know he is not a good man, however I am conflicted in my own feelings...   
As always,  
Ferdinand Von Aegir

"Find him. " Edelgard had said when word reached her ears, "bring me the head of whomever is responsible, but bring him home. "  
It was of course an order that Hubert had never needed, "Of course my lady. "  
Whoever held their prime minister had better hope they were better at hiding then he was at following orders.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written, rewritten, and rewritten this travesty again and again. No beta we die like men.
> 
> Edit: it finally reads as multi chapter. ¯\\(°_o)/¯


End file.
